Main Page
Welcome to the COFRwikia! The database of the Confederacy of Free Regions that since August 1st, 2008 Freedom, Communication, Trust From the battlefields in Hiigara to the peaceful landscape of Tepua, from the Palaces of the Shalman Empire to the fashion districts of Hypertrophy, the nations of the Confederacy of Free Regions are, to say the least, unique to themselves. But being unique is what brings us together, and with the help from the leaders and the people, we are united under one banner. COFR: A different union, a unique union. Founded by the representatives of the great nation of Hiigara, COFR is a different union with different options. We unite but respect each other's differences; we understand the individual needs of all our members; we welcome the new; and we keep the old. What sets us apart from other unions you may ask? Well, positively just about everything. Join us today! Do you have a country-based city journal that you want to get involved with other nations, participate in media such as news and television, and enjoy role-playing with some very welcoming people? Then the Confederacy of Free Regions is for you! To join us, visit our forums here and sign up, then set up an application in our "New Members" section. Main Article: here. Our newest member is the Republic of West Logan! The Republic of West Logan is a country located in North America. It borders with Canada and the United States of America. The country was founded by Sir Walter Dominic. ;The Assembly of Nations :The place where every COFR nation has a voice! ;The Confederal Union of Trade and the Trade Union Bank :The alliance of COFR companies and the bank that controls the enieo, the COFR's single currency! ;The Singasong Contest :A song contest for COFR members only! ;The COFR Amazing Race :The COFR version of the popular The Amazing Race. ;The COFRtv :An alliance of COFR TV stations! ;The Sky Captain Alliance :An airline alliance for COFR airlines! ;The PanAndromedan Games :An all-COFR sporting event! ;The Spacefleet Command and the COFR peacekeeping Forces :The COFR military! ;The Stock Exchange Corporations :An alliance of COFR stock exchanges! }} ;October 30th, 2008 :The Shalman Empire wins the Games of the 8th Simlympiad! ;November 9th - 23rd, 2008 :PanAndromedan Games in Fredrikshavn, Norvegia ;November 10th, 2008 :2nd Singasong, Morskaja Gora, Hiigaran Confederacy ;December 30th, 2008 :COFR celebrates one year! (COFR Day) ;February 1st, 2009 :New COFR Infrastructure Act to be put to affect! ;February 2009 :COFR Month of the Arts ;April 7th, 2009 :Imperial Technological Exhibition, Ylmeria, Shalman Empire ;May 21st, 2009 :Grand Prix COFR, Pariwa, Shalman Empire ; Member nations *Auburn Valley *Bangorai' *Bhumadi *Coulla *Diesmaran Empire *Hesland *Hiigara *Holidia *Hypertrophy *Kaibesia *Kalduroyar *Kwaiad *Lembrooke *Marshall *New California *Norvegia *Oonte Rotocco *Orisandt *Paranesia *Posidonia *Patadav *Raffore Islands *Republic of West Logan *Rhodea *Sectoria *Shalman Empire *Tepua *Terrania *Umbrosini *Villasolano To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. The Singasong contest is a contest where all members of the Confederacy of Free Regions get together in a unique atmosphere. Each nation submits a song, most of the times in their official language, and then all members compete for the title of the best song! More here! ''Map of the Member-Nations of the COFR. Planetary Nations are not included. Total Number of Acts: 15 *COFR Anthem: The Flag Parade act - Shalman Empire - Being voted upon *International Diploma for Confederal Members Act - Shalman Empire - passed *COFR Human Rights Act - Hypertrophy - vetoed by the Shalman Empire *Confederal Passports Act - Holidia - Passed *First Amendment to the Confederal Charter - Shalman Empire - Passed *.cofr domain for COFR members Act - Shalman Empire - Passed *New COFR Charter Act - Shalman Empire - Passed *Youth Assembly of Nations Act - Shalman Empire - Passed http://i307.photobucket.com/albums/nn304/mixalis92/gov.jpg Members of the Assembly of Nations with more than one seat: Secretariat Shalman Empire ''President, 12 Hiigaran Confederacy Vice President, 10 Diesmaran Empire, 10 Members with more than one seat Coulla, 7 Hypertrophy, 4 Norvegia, 3 Holidia, 3 Bongorai, 3 Overall CRC members at the moment: 64 Fireworks during the spectacular opening of the 42nd PanAndromedan Games in Ylmeria, Shalman Empire. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse